


Rest

by ChaoticCrimson



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl has a Crush, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, daryl centric, season 5 kindaish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCrimson/pseuds/ChaoticCrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl take a breather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Another moment in time drabble for agentdibbs! Also practice for Daryl.

Breath gushed out of Rick like he'd been punched in the gut as he shut the door behind them, a wheeze that would have concerned Daryl if he didn't sound nearly as bad doubled over and clutching his crossbow. Truth be told, Daryl was faintly more concerned with how the world had taken on a sickly spin, and he grit his teeth against it, closing his eyes to combat the sudden surge of vertigo. 

They hadn't run too far, but the lack of sleep or real food was taking its toll on the entire group. That had been the purpose of their little run, to collect food and any supplies they could find for Judith, and it hadn't really been a bad go until they'd found the cluster of walkers and been forced to bolt. 

Glad as he was that his family was back together, Carol and little A especially, it was something of a relief that only he and Rick had gone out scavenging. Protecting two was easier than multiples on the run, and that left more people at the little camp to protect one another. He didn't relish the idea of any of the more battered members making the dash.

Daryl looked to Rick, who had straightened from his runner's pant and was examining their refuge, despite his heaving chest. The world had stopped its death spiral, so the hunter gave the deputy a nod and stepped away from his perch against the wall, sliding through the doorway to his left as Rick disappeared to the right.

Their hideaway was nothing impressive, a single bedroom home with a trashed living room and boarded up windows. The kitchen was poorly stocked, but if there had been raiders they'd done a terrible job as Daryl came out with a massive tub of unopened formula, good for another year, and various canned goods that still had a month or more on the expiration date. He found Rick in the bathroom, pulling out cloth diapers and other knick knacks from beneath the sink, and took to searching the medicine cabinet.

Ointments, bandages, and something that sounded like an antibiotic were crammed away before they exited the little room. Daryl's heart was still beating too fast, and he knew himself well enough that he paused just inside the mess of a living room and set down his supply bag. Rick followed suit.

"You all right?" Rick asked, and Daryl thinned his lips. He knew looking away was a dead giveaway, but the concerned gaze made his stomach knot. "You're pale."

"Fine," he said, because he was. "Jus' tired."

The deputy grunted soft acknowledgment, but Daryl knew better than to think it was over. Rick crouched beside his own pack, and a moment later the hunter's suspicions were confirmed as he pulled out a protein bar and held it up.

"Nah," Daryl said at once. "Got my own."

A smile played over Rick's features. "Yeah. And how many of em have you given to Maggie? Or Carol? Or Carl?" The cellophane crinkled as he waved the bar and Daryl pursed his lips. "Cmon. You look like you're gonna keel over."

They'd all gone so long without feeling hunger properly that it was a thing Daryl couldn't really deny. He hesitated a second, then reached out and took the bar from Rick. He ripped open the seal and took a massive bite, half the bar disappearing in a peanut flavored block, and held out the rest while he chewed. The deputy's expression was somewhere between amused and exasperated, so Daryl leaned over to press the issue, which turned out to be a terrible idea.

He staggered forward as his exhausted body protested the sudden shift in angle. It was only a single step but it probably would have been more if it weren't for Rick. It was a damning sign that he needed to pay more attention to himself; he was getting stupid with all of his self sacrifice and they would be far worse off if he died. The hand on his chest keeping him steady was evidence enough of that, and Rick's expression inches away eloquently summed it up in cliffnotes. 

Daryl's heart slammed against his ribcage for an entirely different reason than fatigue, a stutter that he associated with the deputy. He slid to sit on the floor, breaking contact and told himself it was a good thing.

He finished chewing his bite, still holding out the bar and Rick finally took it, huffing a laugh that sounded like "stubborn". Daryl split into his water bottle, took a drink and offered it to the other man, who smiled around half the remaining foodstuff and held out the last bite. The hunter echoed the 'stubborn' sentiment and they swapped.

Sitting on the old carpet, watching dust motes drifting in the sunlight seeping through boarded windows, Daryl didn't think about narrowly escaping a death trap or where they were headed next. He didn't think about how everyone around them was changing. He didn't even think about what they'd lost. Instead he thought about the man who'd called him brother, the second one to do so, and what that meant. He thought about the smile he'd imagined lost to him forever and the ease of company he'd missed. He thought about the increasing probability that he was harboring more than a little crush on the deputy, and how conflicted that made him feel.

"Hey."

Blue eyes met. Rick's were bright with concern, his frown pronounced. Daryl held his gaze, despite the growing conviction that his expression would give him away, and forced himself not to startle at the hand on his shoulder, the fingers brushing his neck just-so.

"You good?" 

The hunter grasped the touch with his own and squeezed, nodding. Some of Rick's tension melted away, and Daryl told himself he didn't miss the contact when they both stood, sliding on packs and reacquainting themselves with weapons. It was time to get back to the family; their family.

They walked to the door together. Rick inclined his head, Daryl returned the gesture and they ventured out to face the journey to camp.


End file.
